Theo's Life
by Eclipse968
Summary: a man and his neighbor are brought to a strange world! Will he find love and stay? Or will he head home and find something worst! (Im really bad at summaries so just read the dang story! Also rated M just encase of... stuff...)


I awake to a loud scream from the apartment next door! I jump out of my bed and sprint through the door at full speed! I open it hastily and finally get it open! I run down to the next door and turn the golden knob still hearing the scream! I shout to myself "dammit it's locked!" I back up and kick the door down only to see a bright light! Almost like a… portal? I don't hear 204 anymore… "204? It's 203… your neighbor… where are you?" I look around the room for my female neighbor… I don't find her… I focus on the portal thing… I keep my eyes locked on the swirling white portal worried… I finally get enough courage to walk up to the portal thing… "What the hell is this thing?" I say to myself as I put out a hand and touch the thing! A white light surrounds me and then… everything just goes black…

(Twilight Pov)

"Spike! Where are you? I'm expecting to receive a spell from Princess Luna… Spike!" I watch as he stumbles down the stairs and burps… a scroll rolls to me on the ground. "Thank you…" I say glad it's already here. He rubs his head in pain and says "no problem twi… and you said Princess Luna right?" I nod happily "she told me that she was in some old zebra ruins and found this!" I hold it up as he stands and says inpatient "yeah, yeah, just open it already." I roll my eyes and open the scroll… it reads…

_Summon man spell_

_This spell brings a being of strange origins from a distant planet._

_An planet full of pain, sorrow, war, disease, and hate._

_It is also said to be brilliant and strong._

_To summon speak these words: Being of war, I open you a door, to escape horror, and much gore, now I open the door for the being of war!_

I read the scroll confused… spike says "Being of war?" I nod and reply "Well…. Luna is not a fool… and she wants me to cast this… we should go to an open area to test this… in case of… problems…" he agrees and we leave and start to walk to apple acres quickly. We arrive at the farm house at 12:00 p.m. "I hope aj is home…" I say a bit worried… I knock on the door and after a few seconds applebloom opens it with a smile. "Howdy Twilight… hey spike…" she says happily I ask if Aj is home "yeah, she is out back bucking apples with Big Mac…" I smile and say "Alright. Thanks for telling us… see ya later" she smiles and nods as she closes the wooden door of the farm house. We walk out back to see tired applejack bucking an apple tree. "Hey Aj!" I call out to her; she sees us and smiles and trots over "Howdy sugar cube… what brings ya here?" I reply with a smile "I need to test a new spell, and I would like an open area to test it out… can we test it out in the east fields?" she nods and says "as long as I can come with ya." I smile and walk with her to the east fields. We arrive a few minutes later and aj asks "What is da spell supposed to do?" I reply a bit confused myself "it's supposed to summon a pony from another world… well… they aren't supposed to be ponies but… stuff happens!" she nods with a confused look… I take the scroll out of my saddle pack and start to chant the spell. "Being of war, I open you a door, to escape horror, and much gore, now I open the door for the being of war!" as I finish the last word a large portal appears in front of us! A woman is spit out of it then a man shortly after! Both are knocked out. "Oh my! It worked!" we run over to the two things and see the woman has pale white skin and long curly blonde hair and is about 5'6 and probably 130 pounds and the other thing is huge! It is about 6'3 and is tan with short black hair and probably weighs 200 pounds because he is so muscular… neither wear clothes! Neither have cutie marks also. "We should get them back to the house…" spike says still shocked, we both nod agreeing with him.

(Mystery Man pov)

I awake face to face with a Orange… horse? She jumps back… we look at each other and scream! We try to get away but I just run into a wall! "Where the hell am I?" I look around the room only to find four horses… one with a unicorn horn!? "Oh god! HELP!" is all I can say before my mouth is sealed with a purple aura! "Mmmpppfff!" is all I can get out! The purple unicorn thing actually speaks! "Hello… I am Twilight… who are you?" The woman next to me that I didn't notice earlier says "i-im Emma… I-is this a s-stupid dream?" Her voice is shaky and afraid… The horse called Twilight then looks at me and smiles "No need to scream… were not going to hurt you… now I'm going to let you talk and you will tell me your name… okay?" I nod still scared… the aura disappears and lets me speak "i-im T-theodore… You can c-call me Theo…" she smiles and nods and says "Okay… nice to meet you Emma and Theo… I know why you two are so confused right now… I summoned you from your world to mine." She says trying to calm us… I blurt out "why the hell are you a horse?!"

Twilight frowns at the word horse "we prefer to be called ponies…" Emma and me look at her and say at the same time "Why am I not surprised." Twilight goes to answer it but I put my hand up to make her shut up… she has a hurt look on her face and shakes it away… "Uhh… we should bring you two too the princesses…" I cock my head but say "okay…" Emma and I look at each other. I say curious "Are you 204?" she nods and says "are you 203?" I nod… as the orange pony says "uhh… do ya want something to wear?" I frown and blush realizing I'm nude… "Yes please… I'll never get used to talking to a horse...Pony" she throws Emma and me blankets… I look at the marking on Twilights flank… "What the hell?" she looks at me and explains cutie marks… Emma says ten minutes in "Shut up we get it!" she is obviously hurt by our reactions… "oh… uh… sorry…" she says sadly.

I start to walk slowly. I notice a mirror on the far wall and look into it… I realize my brown eyes are now a light gray? So are Emma's… "Can we just get going… NOW!" I shout angrily Emma agrees with me... the others look at me… the small yellow pony then says "Why are you two so rude?" Aj immediately gives her an angry look. I sigh "When you live in a big city and you are poor as hell… you tend to be pretty rude." Emma adds in "Also when you live in a shitty apartment and have no friends…" I nod agreeing surprising the others Twilight says confused "You don't have any friends?" we both nod and head for the door… a white unicorn mare with a purple mane sees us and screams! "Oh my word! You call those rags clothing!" we cock our heads confused as she opens the pack on her back and starts to fit us! "What the hell!" is all we can say before we get attacked by cloth! "Rarity!" Twilight shouts she looks at her angrily "These two cannot wear rags! Would you want rags on! Twilight thinks for a second and nods… within five minutes I have a new pair of jeans that are already faded and a black v neck! Emma is dressed in clothes similar to mine… "How did you do that so… fast?" I ask amazed and happy! She smiles and says "It's my special talent… and please don't be offended when I say this but… what are you?" She finishes two pairs of black cowboy boots… I slip them on and find they fit perfectly! "Oh! We are humans… your purple friend over there summoned us or some shit like that…" She nods and says "I'm sorry if I scared you two when I just made you both full sets of clothing in less than ten minutes…" Emma and me smile and say "No problem… I prefer this over blankets…" she smiles as aj asks "why are you here rarity?" she replies "I wanted to use you as a model for my new fall line!" I see aj's look go off into a distant stare… she shakes it off "Uh… i-i… uh… can't… uh… too many apples too buck!" She says obviously lying… rarity says "You can just say no…" aj nods and says no… I think to myself how she isn't flipping out over to strange creatures… "So… does this mean we can go to your princesses or what?" Twilight nods a bit ticked off by us… "Jeez don't get your panties up in a bunch!" Emma says. I laugh as her face goes to complete confusion! I say happily "Human joke." She gets flustered and starts to stomp away towards a town not so far away… the little dragon runs after her… more like waddles after her! We laugh and follow her… we arrive in town a few minutes later… first thing I know a rock hits my cheek and cuts it open! I run at the pony who threw it lift her up with a single hand mad as hell! She screams in fear "Monster! Monster! Help!" I drop kick her and watch her land a few feet away! Twilight looks at me and runs over to the pony I just dropped kicked… "Rainbow dash! Are you okay?" The rainbow pony stands and flies at me her head connecting into my chest! We both fly back on the ground! She jumps onto my stomach and starts to punch my face… not really doing much damage… I grab her hoof and lift her up… her wings flap furiously but I don't lose my grip! "Why did you attack me?!" I shout at her only to receive a ball of light in my gut! I fly back and feel a burning sensation on my stomach! It is the most painful thing ever! "AHHHHH!" Emma runs over to me and puts pressure on the wound… she sighs and says "Thank god im a medical student…" She helps me up and shouts "Were the hell is the closest hospital!" Twilight realizes how badly she injured me and runs over to help me stand… "I uh!...This way!" she leads us to a large building that looks like a small apartment building but nicer… we run inside … well… more like drag my ass in… the ponies that are supposed to be the doctors run over confused. "uhh… what is that thing?" One doctor asks and Emma replies "Just get me some medical supplies" the doctors nod at the strange creature and run to get supplies… I say in a lot of pain "Who the hell did that." Twilight says sadly knowing a she hurt me very bad "i-I did… im sorry…" I nod and pass out…

(A few minutes later!)

I awake to a sharp pain in my side… "ow… what happened?" I ask confused and wondering if the ponies and Emma were all just a dream… I open my eyes and see the pony called Rainbowdash "areyouokaydidihurtyouimsorryithoughtyouwereamonst eryouarealsoreallycute…" I sigh not understanding a word she said "what did you say?" she then says really slowly "Are… you… okay?" I sigh and say "im fine… but my vision is a bit blurry…" I blink a few times and see a mare flying above me worried… "Oh god… this isn't a dream…" she smiles and sits on my chest giggling…

(Rd pov)

I watch as the strange creature opens his eyes I blurt out not knowing what I said myself "areyouokaydidihurtyouimsorryithoughtyouwereamonst eryouarealsoreallycute…" I say so fast it all blurred together! He replies confused "what did you say?" I reply like he is stupid "are…you…okay?" he says his vision is blurry but blinks a few times to reveal light gray eyes that are very cute! …did I just say he was cute in my mind!? Im disgusted with myself now! I blush a bit… he says something really funny "Oh god… this isn't a dream…" I giggle like a little filly and sit on his chest… I ask confused "What are you?" he replies tiredly "I am a human… my name is Theodore… you can call me Theo…" I blurt out "That's a cute name!" I instantly regret saying that and we both blush… he replies ending the silence… Emma listens and smiles "so… what's your name?" she smiles and says proudly "I am Rainbowdash! Fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" He smiles and closes his eyes… I say worried "is he dead?" the other human… I think female replies "He's asleep…" I sigh feeling stupid… I look at his wound… "That must of hurt…" Emma replies smiling "he will be fine… all it did was... I don't even know…" I poke his stomach that is separated in eight little rectangles… "is he considered handsome back at your home?" I say to Emma a bit confused by his chest and stomach… but I like it…I then start to worry if the two humans are together! She looks at him and says "Yes… but not my type of guy…" I sigh relived "cool…" I run a hoof down from his neck to his lower stomach… Emma gives me a weird look "why? Do you like him… like that?" I respond blushing and angry "No! Of course not!" she knows im lying but just grabs a magazine and starts to read it… I look at his arms and legs… I poke his armpit out of curiosity… he wakes up laughing! "Stop! Im ticklish…" he has a large smile on his face… I smile and start to tickle him more! He starts to laugh uncontrollably! "S-Stop! Hahahaha! S-Stop!" he picks me up was both laughing! He sets me on the ground still laughing… I say amazed by his strength and how ticklish he is "Wow! Why are you so ticklish?" He sighs and sits up… he sees the wings on my back and immediately starts to look at them… "Weird… we have airplanes to fly…" I cock my head confused by the word airplane "what's an airplane?" he smiles and tells me what it is… I say "wow… he smiles "I always wanted to wanted to be a jet pilot… oh well… im here instead…" I hear a loud grumble from his stomach "…I want some steak…" he says hungrily! I gasp and say "You eat meat!" Him and Emma both nod confused... "Why? Do cows talk here also!?" he says laughing a bit… I nod as he face palms himself… I laugh and sit next to him on the hospital bed… he smiles and says "sorry for kicking you-…what?" Princess Luna walks into the room looking at us… I immediately get on the floor and do a small bow…

(Theo pov)

I watch as a taller pony with a space like mane walks in… she has a horn and wings? She also wears a crown and necklace… She speaks "Hello Emma and Theodore… I am Princess Luna… Co-ruler of the country of Equstria… and Theodore… I understand that you have attacked one of my little ponies…" I think to myself 'my little pony' why does that sound familiar… Rd stands up "I attacked him… he didn't do anything to deserve it… and it was in self-defense…" Luna nods and says "I see… in that case we won't lock you up… but you two do have to come with me now." We stand… Luna is just as tall as Emma... I realize im shirtless yet again but don't care… I notice Rd checking me out… I look back her and see her blush a bit… she swears to herself and looks down… I smile and fallow Luna out to a carriage drawn by two Pegasus in dark armor… I smile and say "sweet ass ride…" Emma thumps my head… Luna says "Now… if you two may enter please… and twilight… you and your friends should come also… I saw something about the elements in the ruins…" Twi nods and runs off to gather her friends… I watch as we start to move forward and start to float! I smile as we start to move… I notice Rd following us close behind… I find myself checking her out! Her sleek body… beautiful cyan fur and a rainbow mane… She looks at me and we both blush and look away… I think to myself 'How the hell do I find a pony attractive!'


End file.
